


Cantando bajo la lluvia

by Lenika08



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenika08/pseuds/Lenika08
Summary: Un ejemplo de lo que creo que debería haber pasado en el primer capítulo de la temporada 13...Porque hay que reconocer, que Garcia y Alvez son adorables juntos.





	Cantando bajo la lluvia

-Stephen! Stephen!

Oh Dios santo- pensó Luke- Cuando salió del coche y vio que Stephen había muerto, ella fue la primera persona en la que pensó. El había perdido a muchos compañeros en la guerra, pero sabía que a ella le afectaría. Se imaginaba contándoselo y casi podía ver sus ojos brillantes. Una parte de él-la parte más egoísta de sí mismo- deseaba que fuese otro quién se lo contara. La otra parte quería ser él quién le diera la mala noticia, quién estuviera ahí para ella, quién la consolara...

Pero las circunstancias se adelantaron y García vio el horror por sí misma. Antes de darse cuenta ya había echado a correr hacía ella. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Se limitó a acariciarle la espalda, tratando de darle consuelo.

-No puedo dejarle así- susurró García...

A Luke no le sorprendió. Sabía que tenía un gran corazón. Lo mostraba sin querer a todo el mundo, a pesar de la coraza que trataba de aparentar con él. Quería mostrarse, fuerte, borde, decidida, no quería dejarle entrar, y se esforzada mucho en ser la más antipática con él para que así fuera. Lo que ella no sabía es que él podía ver más allá  de su fachada y que por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de huir.

-Luke, Luke!- grito Rossi.

Dudo por unos segundos entre acudir a la llamada o quedarse con ella, muy a su pesar, sabía que debía ayudar al equipo. Y se marchó corriendo, dejando sus pensamientos junto a ella.

............................................................................................................................................................

-Despegamos

-Despegamos.

Fue un alivio oírla decir eso. Sabía que este año había sido duro para ella y temía que lo de Walker hubiese terminado de romperla. Francamente, no se imaginaba el equipo sin ella.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Eran las 4 de la madrugada, cuando llamaron a la puerta de García insistentemente. Podía intentar hacerse la enfadada, pero lo cierto es que no había podido dormir desde que llegó. Abrió sin mirar pensando que sería Reid o JJ. El asombro llenó sus ojos cuando al abrir se encontró a Luke.

 

-¿Alvez?- preguntó Sorprendida.

-Ey, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro... - contestó García confundida.

Se sentaron en silencio unos momentos, Luke se disponía a hablar cuando García se le adelantó.

-Oye, si has venido a ver como estoy y consolarme no lo necesito novato. Puedes largarme

-(sonriendo)- Entonces es una suerte que no haya venido para eso.

García resopló.

-¿Entonces para que has venido?

-A ver una película- contestó Luke sonriendo mostrando un DVD de "Cantando bajo la lluvia" 

-¿Y por qué iba yo a querer ver esa película contigo?

-Porque es mi película favorita. Y al parecer la gente dice que eres una buena persona, así que es tu obligación verla conmigo, para...apoyarme. Es mi terapia particular tras los casos. 

 

Era una excusa muy pobre y ambos lo sabían. Pero García optó por seguirle el juego.

-Está bien. Me debes una novato.

\- Sabía que lo intentarías reina del hielo.

-Yo no soy la reina del hielo novato!- contestó García exasperada.

-Seguro- contestó Alvez burlón mientras ponía la película. 

............................................................................................................................................................

Las carcajadas de García resonaron por todo el apartamento. Y Luke no podía evitar sonreír al verla feliz durante un rato. Ella estaba tan absorta que no notaba como el brazo de Luke la había rodeado por el hombro y le acariciaba levemente el brazo. La miraba más a ella que a la pantalla. No podía evitarlo, se estaba enamorando de ella como un niño, lenta y profundamente, bueno, pensó sonriendo...al fin y al cabo,es normal, soy un novato...su novato.


End file.
